The Registry
by karencullen2007
Summary: Summary: Vampires have come out of hiding to rule the world. A breakthrough discovery creates "The Registry," and human participation is mandatory. Alone too long, Edward adds his name. Will he find his mate in a human, and will his father forgive him for doing it? A collaboration with boo1414
1. Summary and prologue

The Registry

Summary: Vampires have come out of hiding to rule the world. A breakthrough discovery creates "The Registry," and human participation is mandatory. Alone too long, Edward adds his name. Will he find his mate in a human, and will his father forgive him for doing it?

Prologue

Carlisle stepped back from the microscope, hoping to God he was mistaken. Vampires don't make mistakes, he thought to himself. Not this kind. As a respected research scientist, Dr. Carlisle Cullen had been placed in charge of the Volturi's project to discover an alternative food source for vampires. Gone unchecked, vampires could easily decimate the human population, and animal blood was too unappetizing to bring over many converts. As he expected, formulas utilizing cord blood had provided the most promising results. What he hadn't expected is what sat on a slide in his microscope that very moment. Carlisle had discovered how to match vampires with their human mates.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Cullen?" Jane called from across the lab. Jane was Carlisle's research assistant.

"No, everything's fine, Jane. Just taking a moment to record my findings." He had to find some way to conceal this discovery from the Volturi. In their hands, this knowledge could be catastrophic to the human population. They were already treated as second class citizens. They would quickly turn into a breeding population for vampire mates. Could Jane be trusted? He had worked with her for years. It would be exceedingly difficult to keep his findings from her. Hoping he wasn't making a mistake, he called Jane over, sliding the microscope in front of her.

It turned out to be the biggest mistake of his very long life.


	2. Chapter one:Edward:

Carlisle

Walking down the hall toward my office, I noticed two Volturi guards stationed outside my door.

"Damn...Jane." I muttered under my breath. It was clear I'd been betrayed.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen." one of the guards said as I approached. "Prime Minister Aro is waiting for you in your office."

Walking inside, I saw Aro sitting in my chair, his feet propped up on my desk.

"My dear Dr. Cullen. Did you really think you could keep this from me?" he said, throwing a file on the desk in front of me. "Surely you realize the importance of your discovery."

"I understand the consequences for the human population." I replied.

"You and your soft spot for humans." Aro said, shaking his head. "It will get you in trouble one day. You'd do well to remember that." he warned.

With that he got up, picking up the folder on his way out. "I'll be taking your data with me." he said. "Good day, Carlisle."

I stared out the window, watching the humans as they walked up and down the street, completely unaware of how much their lives were about to change. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, putting my head in my hands.

Edward

I sat at the piano, mindlessly playing, doing my best to distract myself from what was going on around me. Being the only unmated vampire in my coven was a lonely hell. I glanced briefly over at Carlisle. I could tell something was bothering him, but he had chosen to shut me out. Over the years my family had become quite adept at blocking my ability to read their thoughts. I heard the television in the background - something about a breaking news story. I stopped playing and turned to watch.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for an important breaking news alert. We are live at the Volturi Government offices. Renata, can you tell us what's happening?" I swore I heard Carlisle groan softly in the background. "This is Renata Santino reporting. With me is Dr. Jane Romanov, who has just been named head of the newly formed Human Blood Registry Office. Dr. Romanov, what can you tell us about the new office?

"Well, Renata, we are excited to announce a medical breakthrough sure to improve the lives of vampires the world over. Renowned scientist, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, has discovered a way to determine a vampire's mate, all with a simple blood test. I'm sure your viewers can understand the far reaching implications of such a discovery. Prime Minister Aro Volturi will be holding a news conference tomorrow, where he will formally announce new regulations for the human population. From this day forward, when they are born, all human children will be required to undergo this blood test. His or her data will be entered into the registry. Vampires seeking a mate will be allowed to enter their information, which will be cross referenced with the humans in our database. If a match is made, that vampire's coven will be given all rights to the human child, to raise them as they see fit, up until the child is old enough to undergo the change."

My mind was racing…a mate?! The newscaster droned on, but I was no longer listening. My mind was filled with the possibilities.

"I know what you've decided." Alice leaned in and whispered to me, too low for anyone else to hear. "And I understand."

She could see the pained look on my face. At times, her gift for seeing the future was very inconvenient.

"I won't tell him." she said. "You deserve to be happy."

I could only hope that Carlisle would feel the same way when he found out. When he discovered I'd joined the registry.

My life as a vampire began with Carlisle. At the age of 800, Carlisle was a very lonely vampire. At the time, he was working as a doctor in the hospital where I lay, dying of influenza. My biological parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, were dying of the same illness. My mother, heartbroken from watching my father die in front of her, asked Carlisle to save me, as if she knew what he was. Tired of being alone, he agreed.

As time passed, we became close; he was like a father to me. But he still felt like he was missing something - the intimacy that could only come with a mate. He finally found Esme, near death from a suicide attempt. He knew the moment he saw her that she was the one. He changed her and she joined our family, quickly becoming a mother to me.

A little while later Rose joined us, followed by Emmett, Jasper and Alice. In the vampire world we would be called a coven, but we thought of ourselves as a family.

Over the years I'd watched as one by one, everyone in my family found their mates. I spent my days trying to distract myself from the loneliness. But I finally came alive the day I got the call, telling me that my mate had been born. Isabella Marie Swan.

A/N: Hello there, Registry readers, This is karencullen2007 and Emily's (boo1414) first collaboration together! We are very excited to bring this story to you. This story is a romance, but Edward will become possessive. So, if you don't like that kind of Edward...you are warned ahead of time. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: The match

**TR**

**Chapter 2 The match**

It had been nearly a year since I'd joined the registry. With every day that passed without a match, my hopes dwindled. I went through the motions, but I was just existing. Not living. Then one day, it happened. I was standing at the window, gazing into the forest, when I heard Alice gasp. I only got a flash in my mind before she blocked me out. It was me...my arm around a beautiful, brown haired girl, smiling and laughing. Just then, my phone began to ring. I tore my pocket in the haste to get at my phone.

"Hello?" I answered anxiously. If I'd been human, my heart would have been beating out of my chest from the excitement.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Edward Cullen," the woman on the phone stated.

"This is Edward Cullen, can I help you?" _Get to the point! _I was thinking.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Bree, from the local Registry office. We're pleased to inform you that you have a match. She was born earlier today, in Forks, WA."

"What do I do now?" I asked, still trying to process the news. I had a mate!

"You will need to go to Forks to retrieve the child," she replied. "When you arrive at the hospital, there will be a Registry representative there with all the necessary paperwork. Congratulations, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you," I replied, hanging up the phone. Alice was by my side in an instant.

"How am I going to tell Carlisle? Will he ever forgive me?" I wondered sadly. Alice put her hand on my shoulder in a show of support.

"He will have to learn to live with it, Edward. Now isn't the time to worry about him. Right now, there is a little girl waiting for you in Forks. She's amazing...I've seen it."

Much to my surprise, Carlisle asked to go with me. Taking it as a positive sign, I agreed. I was finally going to meet my mate. The one I'd waited for, for over a hundred years. I was excited and nervous, all at the same time.

I went right to the hospital, where a Registry official was waiting for me. I signed what seemed like endless stacks of paperwork. The entire time, the Registry representative referred to my mate as "the child."

"Does she have a name yet?" I finally asked.

"Her parents named her at birth," she informed me. "But you have the legal right to name her as you see fit."

"What did they name her?" I asked. I hadn't thought about naming her.

She sifted through the paperwork, finally finding the form she was looking for. "Isabella Marie Swan," she replied.

"Isabella…" I murmured. "Beautiful." The representative looked up at me, clearing her throat impatiently.

"I don't want to change it," I replied. " I won't take that from her parents."

"Very well, Mr. Cullen. That's the last of the paperwork, then. Would you like to meet Isabella?" she inquired, smiling.

She led us down a long corridor, stopping at one of the rooms, double checking the number on her paperwork. "This is it, Mr. Cullen. Congratulations." With that she turned, and headed back down the hallway.

As I reached for the door, Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Can you really do this, son?" he asked. "Do you really want to take this couple's child away from them?"

His words were like a slap in the face. He hadn't come here to support me, to be by my side when I finally met the girl who would become my mate. He'd come here to stop me. As much as I hated saying it, no one, not even my father, would keep me from my Isabella. I had signed all the paperwork...she was mine.

"I need to do this, Carlisle. I'm sorry you don't understand," I spat. Pushing past him, I entered the tiny hospital room. A young woman lay in the bed, sleeping. Hearing a small cry, I turned to look.

That was the first time I saw Isabella. Her father, Charlie, was holding her, rocking her back and forth. I walked over, looking in awe at the small, pink bundle in his arms.

"May I?" I asked, holding out my arms.

Charlie looked at me in confusion. I made eye contact with him and explained, "As I'm sure you're aware, the Volturi have created a registry that helps vampires find their mates. Isabella has been matched to me, Charlie. She is _mine_ now." I emphasized the word mine, willing him to understand. I held out my arms again, and he reluctantly handed her to me.

She was so tiny there in my arms; pale skin and rosy lips, her eyes a deep chocolate brown. They pulled me in like magnets. I knew immediately that she was meant for only me. I stared at her in wonder. A fierce need to protect her filled my body. She wrapped her tiny fingers around my pinky, seemingly unphased by my cold skin. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders. My dark, lonely days were over. I would quietly watch over her as she grew, keeping her safe until the day she would become my mate.

Charlie was still in shock; his jaw rigid. "Edward, you can't possibly take her away from us. We had so much trouble getting pregnant in the first place, and now…" Charlie's voice cracked with emotion.

I cut in, "Mr. Swan, I won't take her away from you, as long as you and I can come to an agreement, that is. I want contact with Isabella; I want to watch her learn and grow. Her happiness and well being are the most important things to me now. I will help you and Renee financially, as long as I am not denied visits. She will want for nothing. I am a wealthy man, Charlie. You know I could take her away right now, but I don't want to do that. She should know her parents and feel their love."

He paced the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. While he paced, a nurse entered carrying Isabella's new ID bracelet. I watched with pride as the "Swan" tag was cut off, and the new "Cullen" tag was attached to her tiny wrist. Mine...she was mine. I was overwhelmed. The nurse went quietly, giving Charlie a quick glance of sympathy as she left. Charlie looked at me as I cradled Isabella in my arms; he could see how content she was with me, and how much I already loved her. Yes, I was reading his thoughts...could you blame me? In a situation such as this, I needed every advantage my gifts afforded me.

He looked into my golden eyes and sighed. What had been a happy day for him had turned bittersweet in an instant. "Isn't she beautiful?" he said, looking down at her. "I can't believe Renee and I made this amazing little creature." Charlie ran his finger down her tiny cheek, lost in his own thoughts and emotions.

"Yes, Charlie, she's beautiful. You and Renee created a beautiful child. I know this is difficult for you, but please understand, Isabella is my world now. There will never be a child more loved, more well cared for, than she."

Charlie sighed, his expression resigned. "Alright, Edward. I'll agree to your conditions. I can see how much you care for her, and I know she will be taken care of long after Renee and I are gone. But please - I'm begging you - wait until she is eighteen to take her away and change her."

I nodded my head in agreement. "You will be allowed to raise her, but I will still be a presence in her life. I will not be shut out," I insisted. I also assured Charlie that Isabella would be taken care of financially. She would attend the best schools, have the best medical care. I wanted her to have every advantage my wealth could provide.

In seemed that in just a few short moments, this tiny little girl had become my entire world. I would never be the same.

**A/N: I wanted to say thank you for the amazing response our story has generated. I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review. I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts - reviews make me happy! See you next Friday! ~boo1414**

**I also wanted to say thank you as well. We appreciate all the reviews and alerts we are getting for it. xoxo karencullen2007**


	4. Ch 3 Introductions

**The Registry**

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

**Edward**

I watched her grow with a sense of wonder. At six months she was crawling everywhere, learning to balance. Her hair was getting longer...dark mahogany waves. She only got more beautiful.

I was there when she turned one. She was learning to walk. I loved the look of concentration she would get as she pulled herself up and wobbled around on chubby legs. It was`a good thing Renee made her change out of her party dress; I think she wore more of her cake than she ate. I couldn't believe how much of my life now revolved around this little girl.

Alice saw the difference in me; I no longer sat, off in another world, while people had conversations around me. Now I was happy to engage them; I had things I wanted to share. The world was a brighter place with Isabella in it.

Carlisle still wasn't happy about the situation. He told me over and over that I should have just let it all happen naturally; that she could have found me on her own. That we would have eventually met. It was easy for him to say. He had his mate; his life was complete. I was tired of waiting. I had waited over 100 years, and never once found my one. The Registry had made that possible. What was the point in suffering if there was a solution? I wondered if he would ever understand. All of the pompous lectures about ethics, while he sat behind his desk, self appointed judge and jury of right and wrong. Did he not realize the wall he was slowly building between us? Every disapproving look adding mortar, every shake of his head, another brick. Every once and a while, I would see a glimmer of hope. When he took a moment to really observe, he could see the joy in my face. I was interested in music again, playing the piano regularly for my family. I even wrote my Bella a lullaby. I had rejoined life, and I couldn't wait for the day of when I could tell her who I was. Until then, I would watch from a distance as this darling baby turned into a beautiful swan.

It was not as if I never had pangs of conscience...Renee's thoughts were a constant reminder of what I'd done, what I'd be doing. While Charlie and I were able to have a cordial relationship, that was not the case with Renee. She rarely spoke to me, her thoughts centering mainly around her characterization of me as a "child stealing bastard." I also knew she had refused to have more children, unable to entertain the possibility that another match would happen. There was a growing black market for contraception. Renee knew of my abilities; I hoped the fact that I never turned her in would eventually foster a bit of trust and acceptance between us.

Charlie approached the situation from a different perspective. As a police officer, he had seen first hand what human men could do to their girlfriends and wives. For him, I was a guarantee that those things would never happen to Isabella. It would kill me to hurt her, and if anyone tried, my vengeance would be swift and fierce. I could only hope that, in time, Renee would come to share her husband's views.

**Carlisle**

I could tell as soon as I entered the building that something was wrong. My answer came as I walked down the hall toward my office; Volturi guards stood at attention, grim sentinels for what waited inside.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Aro?"

"I would think you could guess, Dr. Cullen," he replied, his eyes narrowing. "I have received some disturbing information. It seems that someone has been bad mouthing the Registry program. Someone in a position to undermine all that we have worked for. I think you know I cannot allow that to continue, Carlisle."

I sat in silence, knowing nothing I could say would make any difference.

"As the creator of the Registry, you hold symbolic power, Carlisle. We already have a few foolish humans attempting to provide birth control, even secret deliveries of children to avoid them entering into the system. When you voice your disapproval, even go as far as telling your own son he should give up his mate...well, I'm sure you understand how that looks."

"Afraid it makes you look weak, Aro?" I taunted.

He stood, and was at my side in an instant. "I would suggest you address me with a bit more respect, old friend. I'm here out of courtesy for our many years of friendship. I would hate for anything to happen to your son's mate. Such a fragile little human…"

"You wouldn't…" I interjected.

"Ah, but I would. That's the difference between you and me, Carlisle. To me, she's just one more human. To your son...so much more. I anticipate your cooperation in the future." With that, he strode out the door, his guards following closely behind him.

I collapsed in my chair, feeling all of my 900 years.

**Edward**

As Isabella continued to grow through the years, I watched from afar. I allowed Charlie and Renee time with their daughter, my mate. I watched as Charlie taught her to ride a bicycle, even though she fell constantly. I would watch through the window as she opened her Christmas presents, her eyes going wide when she received what she wanted. She went from playing with Barbies to more grown up games like house. She loved having tea parties with her dolls. She never knew that tea set came from me. I knew; that's all that mattered. Something from me gave her joy. That's all I wanted-her happiness.

I despised those boys she would play with from the neighborhood. I knew they were just playing, but some of them had impure thoughts about my Bella. I had to push down the desire to squash them like bugs.

By the time she turned thirteen, she'd begun noticing boys. I didn't like that one bit - she was mine. She was meant for me. I didn't know how much longer I could stay in the background. She was still too young, but the pull got stronger every day.

I had called to talk to Charlie about the progress Bella was making; he boasted about how smart she was. How proud he was. She was doing so well in school; she was very intelligent.

The time had come. I had to ask. "When will I be introduced to Bella, Charlie? She is getting older. It's time she knew."

He sighed through the phone. "Renee and I discussed that, Edward. Bella already knows some things about you. She knows that you're a good friend, and that you have been sending her gifts. But that's all she knows. We've decided that you two can meet on her sixteenth birthday."

Wow! He surprised me with that news. I'd thought I would have to wait until she was eighteen; I was thrilled he wasn't making me wait.

"Edward, you there?" Charlie asked, cutting into my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I was just thinking. That sounds perfect, Charlie. Thank you."

We ended our phone conversation there. My head was filled with thoughts and images of what it would be like to have her with me. To touch her, hold her. I couldn't wait until the day I met my mate as more than just the "family friend". Now that I knew, time seemed to drag on forever. She turned 14, and she was starting to develop. I had to catch myself; I had to stop thinking of things like kissing her, running my hands over her, or I'd go crazy. The war was on between the gentleman I was, and the animal I became the day Carlisle changed me.

When she turned fifteen, boys really started taking notice of her, especially that Newton kid. It took everything in me not to drag him off somewhere…to make him disappear. The day she turned sixteen couldn't come soon enough. Then I could then make my claim on her, satisfy the vampire clamoring for his mate. Show all those little punks she was off limits.

Finally, after another year of waiting, I got the call. They were throwing her a surprise sweet sixteen party. Of course, I accepted the invitation. Alice and I went shopping for her; you know Alice, always ready to shop. She was excited, too, because soon she would get to meet her new sister. I told Charlie to spare no expense, I wanted this birthday to be special, something she would never forget.

Charlie and I discussed how things would go; he knew I wanted a relationship with her, as boyfriend and girlfriend, until the day we could finally mate. I didn't want to be a stranger to her. I knew her, loved her, but she didn't know me yet. Maybe I was being old fashioned, but I wanted her to love me back, to want me the same way I wanted her. I had all kinds of plans; I was going to court her in style. Take her on walks, out to shows. We could do anything, as long as I had her by my side. I would make sure she knew just how much I loved her.

I arrived at the Swan's home with a gift in hand. Renee had taken Isabella out, but promised she would return at six thirty for her surprise party. Friends and family had gathered to celebrate. Finally, we saw headlights though the windows, as the house was dark.

I could hear her footsteps on the front porch, and the slow, steady beat of her heart. When she finally opened the door and turned on the lights, we all shouted "surprise!" and I heard her heart beat speed up in response. One by one, she greeted all of her guests. Her smile was so bright, it lit up the room. She was breathtaking.

Finally, it was time. I never knew it was possible for a vampire to be nervous; I was practically shaking in anticipation. I saw her look around the room to see who was there, when her eyes landed on me. Her rosy lips parted a little. Our eyes locked, her chocolate brown eyes pulling me in like a magnet. I was powerless to look away, and looking at her was doing things to me that I couldn't control. I needed to reign in the vampire inside of me, the vampire roaring to be set free. I didn't want to scare her. I never wanted her to be afraid of me.

She walked closer to me, her eyes never leaving mine. As she stopped right in front of me, I could smell her. Oh, Jesus, did she smell good. It took all my strength not to mark her as mine that very moment.

She spoke. "Hello, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you. I'm Isabella Swan." Her voice was so angelic, I could feel the venom pool in my throat, causing it to burn. But I swallowed it down and smiled at her.

I finally spoke. "I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you. Happy birthday, Isabella."

Jesus! I had never had such a connection with anyone in my life. I had so many emotions flowing inside of me: love, lust, passion, protectiveness. Everything inside me was shouting, "she is yours, Edward." Her mind was silent to me, it always had been, but I could feel how her body was responding to mine.

"You must be new around here, I don't remember seeing you before. Are you a friend of the family?" she asked me softly.

She gave me her hand, not even flinching from my cold touch on her skin. Our eyes stayed in connection as I pulled her wrist to my lips for a kiss. I could feel her pulse beneath my lips, and I heard her breath hitch.

"You could say that, Isabella. I'm so glad to finally make your acquaintance, and I must add, you're the most beautiful young lady I have ever seen."

I don't know when it happened, but her body had pulled closer to mine. I'm sure she could feel the hardness of my body, but it didn't deter her.

"Thank you...Edward?" she asked, unsure of how to respond.

We were frozen, gazing into each other's eyes. Her breathing had become laboured, her face close to mine. Our lips were about to meet when she licked her bottom lip. I groaned just watching this. We were about to have our first kiss. Just as our lips were to meet, we heard a deep voice from behind us, making us jump apart.

"Isabella! Come and open your presents, baby." Charlie's voice spoke above the crowd. He looked my way, he knew what had been about to happen.

She looked at me and smiled, saying, "Excuse me, Edward."

I returned her gaze. "No problem. We have plenty of time to get to know each other." I said as she pulled away from me. Immediately, I missed the warmth of her body next to mine.

After she began to open gifts, Charlie approached me. He and I stood looking at each other. He as a father, looking out for his little girl, me as a man, longing for his mate. I didn't know what he was going to do at first. His thoughts were not always clear to me. His mustache twitched, and I couldn't read the expression on his face. But just then, his face softened.

He finally broke the silence and said, "She's pretty, isn't she?"

I let out a breath. Though vampires don't need to breathe, I was still nervous.

"That she is, Charlie." But that didn't quite describe the beauty I saw before me. We both turned and looked her direction. As if she knew we were staring, she turned her head and looked at me, smiling. I smiled back as Charlie put his arm around me.

Our first meeting had gone so well, I didn't want to overwhelm her, so I said my goodbyes. Later that night, sitting in a tree outside the house, I sat and listened as Charlie came into her room to say goodnight.

"Daddy," I heard her say, "they taught us all about vampires in school. I know what Edward is. Why do we have a vampire as a 'friend of the family'?"

"Well sweetie, there's a story behind that." I heard him reply. I leaned over to be able to see inside the window. Charlie had reached into a cedar chest and pulled out a box. "What else did they teach you in school, honey? Did you learn about the Registry?" He opened the box and handed her a picture. It was of that first day, in the hospital. I was holding her in my arms.

"Is that me?" she gasped, holding the picture up for closer inspection.

"Yes, honey, and that's Edward. The thing I want you to remember," he said, "is that Edward is a good man. You were matched to him the day you were born. He could have taken you from us, but he didn't. It may not be what I wanted for you, but it happened. And Edward has kept his word to us all these years, letting us love you, raise you. He let us be your parents, and I'll be forever grateful."

"They taught us about the Registry in school. I just never thought it would happen to me." she said softly. "He's good, Daddy? You promise?" she said, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes.

"I promise." he replied. "Take a look through the box. Everything is there. I'll be in my room if you need me." He got up slowly and walked out, pulling the door closed behind him.

I watched through the window as she examined the contents of the box. The hospital bracelet labeled "Cullen," pictures of me holding her as a baby, playing with her as a toddler, watching her grow. I wished so desperately at that moment to hear her thoughts, to know how she felt about this discovery. It took everything in me not to scale the side of the house and climb in her window. Deep down I knew she needed time to process this. She didn't need the pressure my presence would bring. I wouldn't stay away for long, but I would give her tonight. I leapt from the tree and ran through the forest toward home. I needed advice. I only wished there was someone to give it to me.

**A/N: I wanted to say a special thank you to both The Fic Sisters for their lovely write up, and TWCS for making The Registry a featured story. I'm overwhelmed that this story, born of a little idea that sat dormant on my computer forever, has garnered so much interest. I'm terrible at answering reviews, but I love and appreciate them all. Thank you, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on the latest chapter. -boo1414**

**I also as well say thank you to everyone. I can't believe how many people are reading and following this story and my other stories that I have written as well. So like boo1414 said, we thank you all so much for the support.- karencullen2007**


	5. Chapter 4: Mending fences, building hope

**Chapter 4 - Mending fences, building hopes**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting...boo1414 has been recovering from surgery.**

**Edward**

I sped through the forest toward home. I slowed as I came to our driveway, wishing things were different, like they used to be. I missed my father. I needed his advice and his approval, more than ever now. I walked in the front door to discover the light in his office was still on. Having no interest in a confrontation, I tried to make my way up the stairs without being seen, but had no such luck.

"Good evening, son, how are you?" he inquired, setting down the book he'd been reading. "You look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders."

"In a way, it is." I replied. "Good night, Carlisle." I turned and continued up the stairs toward my room.

"Edward...please?" I heard him call out softly.

Sighing, I turned back and went into his office, sitting across the desk from him. The chair I sat in still felt like an old friend; it held so many memories. I'd spent many hours here in the past - happy hours with a man I'd respected, loved. I still did, to be honest. I rubbed my chest, feeling a pang of sadness and hurt. I looked up at him and waited.

"I want my son back," he started, but I held my hand up, cutting him off.

"I'm not the one who left!" I snapped, my words coming out harsher than I'd intended. Calming myself, I continued. "Isabella is my family now; we're a package deal, Carlisle. A year from now she will join me as my mate. Willingly, I might add. As much as I miss having a father in my life, _she_ is more important."

"Son, I am so sorry," he began. I sighed, my shoulders sagging. We'd had this discussion what felt like a thousand times before. "I understand the loneliness, Edward. Truly, I do. It's just...there must be some other way."

"Enough!" I cried, jumping out of my chair. I paced the floor, agitated. "I refuse to do this again." Thankfully, Carlisle had the good sense to remain silent. After I'd taken a moment to calm myself, I sat down again and continued. "I know how disappointed you were that I joined the Registry, you made that fact abundantly clear," I snorted, shaking my head. "But with all due respect, that was a mighty easy judgement for you to make - mated and happy. Yes, you spent many more years alone, Carlisle, but it doesn't come close to being the same."

"It is exactly the same," he countered. It took everything in me not to smack that self assured look right off his face. Had he always been such a pompous asshole?

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, digging deep for the will to continue. Usually by this point I would had given up and walked out in anger, the price always feeling too high. My years of hurt and pain had been carefully tucked away...was it really worth reopening those wounds? For the opportunity to have Carlisle back in my life, in my life with Isabella? I decided that it was...I would bare my soul, give him a window into my pain. I only hoped he would finally see - that reliving it all was worth it.

"With all due respect, Carlisle," I began, "the years you spent alone were years lived in ignorance."

"Ignorance?" he sputtered, but I held up my hand. Now it was his turn to listen.

"Please, let me finish?" I requested. He nodded his assent and leaned back in his chair. "As I was saying...yes, you spent many years in solitude. But, in all fairness, you had no idea what you were missing - you had nothing to compare it to.

"Even after you changed me, you still felt like there was missing piece. There's no point in denying it, Carlisle. I heard every thought. You still felt that drive to find it." In that moment, my chest felt like it was cracking open, the painful memories bubbling to the surface. All those years spent as the dutiful son, secretly dying inside. I walked over to the window and looked outside, galvanizing myself to continue. His thoughts were all about hoping our relationship could be repaired. Touched, I once again found my voice.

"Now, imagine having that drive, aching with want and loneliness, in the midst of a coven of happy, mated vampires...knowing _exactly_ what would fix it, but being unable to do so. It was so easy for you, Carlisle, and you can't even see it!" I huffed, my frustration rising. "Esme dropped into your life at the perfect time, in the perfect way. There was no struggle about ending her life, it was over already. You got to be her savior. To get my happiness, I have to be a soul stealing demon." That last part came out quietly. I gripped the chair trying to maintain my composure. "My one chance at happiness, and you ask me to throw it away...tell me that if I don't, I'm a monster. God, Carlisle…" My voice cracked, I couldn't continue. I started to get up, when he came around the desk and stopped me.

"Edward, son, I had no idea." he whispered, reaching out for me. "You are _not_ a monster. I never thought you were a monster." He pulled me to him, hugging me tightly while I sobbed tearlessly.

He pulled back, still holding me by the shoulders. "Bring her to meet me, to meet the family. I promise, she'll be welcomed." he urged.

"I will Dad, and thank you."

Feeling lighter than I had in years, I headed up to my room to consider my next problem: did Isabella want to meet my family at all?

I paced around all night, trying to decide what to do. I had so many questions for her...how did she feel now that she knew about me? Was she angry, excited, scared? I cursed my inability to hear her thoughts. Most of the time, it felt like a blessing. I could be at complete peace in her presence; no buzz of thoughts, just blissful silence. Now I wished, more than anything, that for just a moment, I could peek beneath the curtain. I finally gathered my courage and set out for the Swan's house. I would ask to see her, and hoped to God she would let me.

I pulled into the driveway and sat in my car for a moment, gathering my thoughts and bracing myself for the possibility of rejection. My chest ached at the thought. I walked up the path to their front door and knocked; Isabella answered. Once again I was overwhelmed; she was so incredibly lovely. I stood there, dumbstruck.

"Hello, Edward," she said softly. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you, Isabella." I said, immensely relieved. She didn't seem scared or angry. I followed her into the house.

She led me into the living room, where she sat at one end of the sofa.

"Please, sit down." she motioned. "We have quite a bit to talk about."

"Yes, we do." I replied. "Please, Isabella," I implored, "tell me what to do, what to say. I want you to be happy about this, as happy as I am." I reached out, clasping her hands in mine. Looking deep in her eyes, I hoped to convey all the love and affection I felt for her.

"Much to my surprise, I'm not upset, Edward. I will admit, I was shocked at first when Daddy told me, but I spent a lot of the night thinking, and reading." she replied.

"Reading?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. There is actually quite a bit out there on the Registry program, and on how vampires feel about their mates. I guess I need to know, what is truth and what is fiction."

"Ask me anything, Isabella. I will do my very best to answer."

"Daddy said you've been alone for a very long time. Just how old are you, Edward?"

"I was born in 1901, and changed by Carlisle in 1918. I was dying in the hospital, and he saved me, for lack of a better term."

"Wow." she breathed out. "That is such a long time to be alone." Then she did something that astonished me...she reached up and touched my face, running her fingers down my cheek.

"Yes, it was." I replied. "But now I have hope, Isabella. I have you."

She blushed, and glanced down shyly

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Isabella? There's a lovely gazebo out back. We could enjoy the sunshine, and I could answer your questions. What do you say?" I asked hopefully.

"Ok. Let me tell Mom where we're going, and I'll grab my sweater." She hopped up and walked down the hall, presumably to find her mother. I was feeling better with each passing moment. Not only did she not seem upset, she actually seemed to be warming up to the idea. Hope bloomed in the pit of my stomach. All I wanted to do was to sweep her up in my arms and kiss her, but I knew I needed to take this slowly. The last thing I needed was to scare the poor girl away. Not when things were going so well. I tamped down the urges of the vampire inside me, locking him away for now. His time would come, but that time was not now.

"I'm ready!" she called. She'd put on a sweater, and was waiting at the door for me, smiling.

"After you, my dear." I replied, ushering her out the door and down the steps. "May I?" I asked, reaching out to take her arm in mine.

"Umm...sure." she replied, cautiously taking my arm. A little stiff at first, she began to relax as we walked.

"You said you had questions, Isabella. What would you like to know? Ask me anything."

"Well…" she began softly. "I guess I wondered the most about the mating bond. Is what I read exaggerated?" she asked.

I leaned in and softly whispered in her ear, "And just what did you read, my dear?"

I heard her gasp, and saw goosebumps rise up on her skin. I smiled to myself, incredibly happy I had that effect on her.

"Well," she stammered, a bit nervous. "it said that the bond between mates is unbreakable - that you will never love anyone else. That I will be the most important thing in the world to you...for eternity. Is that true, Edward? Will your love for me be that strong?"

I stopped walking and turned her to face me. I needed her to understand. "It already is, Bella. I love you more than life itself. Your hold on me is permanent, unbreakable. You are everything."

She looked up at me, her eyes shining. I brushed my thumb across her cheek.

"You are so beautiful. And you grow more beautiful every day. All I want is your happiness, Isabella. The world is yours, all you have to do is ask."

Stepping back from me, she walked ahead to the gazebo and sat down on the bench inside. She sat there quietly for a moment, twisting her hands in her lap. Finally, she spoke.

"This is all a little overwhelming, Edward." she replied, finally looking up at me. "My whole life I've looked at myself as an ordinary girl. I thought I would do the things most girls do...go to school, get married, have a family. Only to find out now, that I'm the mate of a vampire, a vampire I will spend eternity with. I'm having some trouble processing it all."

"I completely understand." I replied, taking her hands in mine. "There is no rush. I'm not going to take you from your life, Bella. I could have when you were a baby, but I wanted you to know your family. The only difference is, now you have my family as well. I want you to have fun, finish school, do all the things teenagers do. I only ask that you include me. _I_ want to be the one to take you on dates, dance with you at prom, cheer you on at graduation. Please tell me that you'll let me?" I implored.

She took a deep breath, and looked up at me. "I can do that, Edward." she replied.

I don't think I'd ever felt happier than I did at that moment. Isabella was letting me in. My mate had accepted me; my dark, lonely days really were at an end. If it could have, my cold, dead heart would have started beating again. Smiling, I picked her up and spun her around. She squealed, holding on tight to my shoulders.

"Thank you, my darling Bella. You have made me the happiest man on earth." I cried, and without thinking, bent down and kissed her.

To my great relief, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. Time stood still as our mouths moved together. Her lips were so soft and warm, I never wanted to let her go. It was only her need for air that finally broke us apart. I leaned forward, our foreheads touching, reveling in the moment. Although I knew there would be bumps in the road ahead, right now all I wanted to do was bask in the joy that my mate, my love, wanted me. Everything was finally falling into place.

I can't wait to hear everyone's thoughts! Reviews make me happy :)


	6. Chapter 5 Back to School

**The Registry**

**Chapter 5 Back to school**

Isabella and I spent the summer after her birthday getting to know one another. I took her out to shows, on picnics, to the movies - anything her heart desired. I was thrilled to find that we had quite a bit in common, both liking the same kinds of music and books. I wanted to make sure our relationship was well established before she started school again in the fall. I wanted there to be no doubt in the minds of the boys she attended with that she was mine; all her firsts were mine. I wasn't looking forward to the thoughts I knew I would hear in their minds. It would be a true test of my patience.

Our physical relationship was slowly progressing. Carlisle had warned me about needing to be very careful with Bella; she was delicate, fragile. To my great joy, she seemed to welcome my touch, allowing me to hold her hand, pull her close, even give her gentle kisses. It was becoming more and more difficult for me to hold back. She was incredibly beautiful, and her smell! A heady combination of fruit and flowers...heaven.

One evening, as it was now my custom, I kept watch in the tree outside her bedroom. I felt an intense need to protect her, and would watch over her during the night. She had just come from the shower, still damp, towel wrapped around her body. I had never seen her like this. Before I could think about what I was doing, I found myself leaping through her window, pulling her close, and burying my nose in her fragrant, wet hair.

"Edward!" she gasped, clutching at her towel. I heard her heart speed up, and her blush spread down her chest, over the tops of her breasts.

"Oh, God, Isabella, I am so sorry!" I cried out, backing away. "I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." I started toward the window, hoping she would excuse me for losing my head. I cursed myself for my lack of control.

"Edward, don't go." she said quietly. I stopped, frozen in shock, unsure if I had heard her correctly. She walked toward me slowly. "I'm not angry," she said, holding out her hand to me. "Please...stay."

"Oh, Isabella, you are glorious." I breathed, pulling her to me, overwhelmed. She was so warm, her skin still pink from the heat of the shower, her scent filling the room.

"Kiss me, Edward." she whispered, tipping her head up to look at me.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, lost in the sensations swirling around me. I heard her moan quietly. I placed soft kisses down the column of her neck, sucking on the soft spot behind her ear. She made the most incredible sounds. I knew I needed to stop now, while I still could. I pulled back, my eyes black with desire. She whimpered in protest.

"Isabella, we need to stop. I do want you, badly, but we need to be careful. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"You could never hurt me, Edward. I am sure of it." she pleaded. "Stay with me? Please?"

"Only to sleep, dear girl. Go get ready for bed. I will be here waiting, I promise."

She pulled a pair of pajamas from her drawer and headed back to the bathroom. When she returned I was on her bed, waiting. We climbed beneath the covers and I pulled her to me. We talked quietly into the night, all the while I stroked her hair, and placed soft kisses on her cheeks, shoulders, anywhere I could reach. Finally I felt her relax, her breathing becoming slow and even. I watched over while she slept; smiling when I would hear her whisper my name as she dreamed. I couldn't wait until we could do this every night, this, and so much more! `

The new school year was upon us before we knew it. I was only too aware that this would be the first big test of our relationship and its boundaries. Isabella was going to have her first real taste of a possessive vampire, guarding what was his. The night before classes started, I sat down with Bella. Like it or not, she needed to know there were going to be rules. She was used to the sweet gentleman, but now she would be introduced to the vampire, intent on protecting his mate. I knew only too well what those boys would be thinking about my Isabella. I couldn't stop their thoughts, but I would make sure they knew they could go no further.

"Sit down, Isabella. We need to talk." I said, tugging her down to sit beside me.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, her brow wrinkling in worry.

"No, love, nothing is the matter. I wanted to discuss the new school year. I didn't want you to be surprised or alarmed. You are used to my sweet, gentle side, Isabella. You must never forget that I am a vampire, a mated vampire. I will not tolerate the boys at school making advances, or God forbid, touching what is mine."

"What is yours?" she asked, looking a bit indignant. "Edward, I am my own person. I am not a piece of property."

"Isabella," I warned, "do not fight me on this. Of course you are your own person, but you need to understand. I am a vampire, a vampire with instincts. It is taking everything in me to let you go off to school at all. The thought of you there, with all those boys, it drives me to distraction. This has nothing to do with respect, Isabella. Please believe me."

She frowned, but nodded. "Alright, Edward. I'm not entirely happy about this, but I will try my best to understand."

"Thank you, Isabella. I do love you so." I said, pulling her onto my lap and nuzzling into her hair, kissing her behind her ear. Surrounded by her scent, I began to lose focus, kissing down her neck, a low rumble building in my chest.

"Edward," she gasped, "I thought we were going to talk. And what is that sound?" she asked, gently pushing me back. "Are you purring?" she asking, grinning.

"Go ahead, make fun," I pouted.

"Don't be so sensitive." she teased. "I happen to find it very endearing. It makes me want to find out what will make you do it again." she said, winking. I was liking this more confident Bella, but I needed to get things back on track. Thinking about what would make me purr wasn't helping matters.

"As much as I would love that, Bella, we need to finish our discussion. But we _will_ revisit the topic." I growled, running my nose up the column of her throat. She shivered, and snuggled up against my chest. _Focus, Edward,_ I reminded myself.

"I need to set up some ground rules, Isabella. I can't be there while you are in class, so I need to know you are going to do as I ask."

"Alright, Edward. I promised I would try." she sighed.

"You are not to talk to any boys, Isabella, unless you are required to by a teacher. They will take every opportunity to worm their way into your good graces. It's simply unacceptable."

"I don't seem the harm in…" she started to say, but I cut her off.

"Isabella, this isn't open to negotiation. No boys. No talking, understood?"

"Yes, Edward." she sighed. This wasn't going as well as I had planned. I could feel her resistance...I needed her to understand. Maybe it was going to take her seeing the vampire I kept hidden. I kept going, hoping she would stop fighting me on this.

"I will pick you up every morning and deliver you to school. If for some reason I am unable to, the only others allowed to do so would be your mother and father. The same goes for after school...I will be there every day to take you back home. No exceptions."

I saw that she was frowning, and looking down at her lap. I reached down to tip her face up to look at me.

"Don't be sad, Isabella. You are going to have a wonderful time in school. I'm not unreasonable. This is necessary for my sanity, sweetheart. Everything will be just fine, you'll see." I kissed her softly. "You've got a big day ahead. Off to bed. I'll be there in a moment to say goodnight."

As I sat in the Swan's kitchen the next morning, I could tell Isabella was buzzing with excitement for her first day back at school. She was a senior this year, with so many things ahead of her. I couldn't wait to experience them all with her. My mind drifted to thoughts of her in a beautiful dress, dancing with me at prom - me, sitting proudly in the stands, watching her graduate. And most of all, the realization that at the end of this year, she would finally be mine. Truly mine.

Her mother walked into the kitchen to join us...this was unusual. As a general rule, Renee Swan avoided me like the plague. Although she was smiling, her thoughts gave her true feelings away…_I can't believe I have to ask this...thing...for permission to pick up my daughter!_

"Good morning, Mrs. Swan." I was determined to be polite.

"Edward." Her voice was cold. After a pause, she continued, "While you're here, I wanted to ask you if it was alright for me to pick up Isabella after school today. It will be my last opportunity to do something like that. I'd like to spend some time with my daughter - alone."

"Certainly. I'm sure Isabella would like that, wouldn't you, sweetheart?" I replied. Isabella was no fool...she knew how much her mother hated me. The air was heavy with tension. I hated that she felt caught in the middle.

"Sure, Mom. That would be great," she replied, a strained smile on her face.

Bella sat quietly, finishing her cereal, while Renee sat in stony silence, glaring at me. I always did my best to stay out of her head, it was never a friendly place. I decided to ease the tension and go bring the car around; it was nearly time to leave.

"Isabella, come on, you're going to be late!" I called out, waiting for her at the door. She came running down the steps toward me, smiling brightly. She was so beautiful. I groaned at the thought of all the boys that were about to see her, and think the very same thing.

"Ready!" she said, grabbing her backpack from my outstretched hands. I held the car door open for her, leaning across to buckle her in.

I walked around the car and climbed in the driver's seat. Turning to look at her, I said, "I have something for you." I held out a small cell phone. "I've preprogrammed the numbers in for you. If you need anything at all, I'm just a phone call away. Even if it's just to say hello."

"Thank you, Edward!" she replied enthusiastically. I was thrilled to see she was already playing with it, checking out aps and messing with the camera.

"Anything for you. You know that," I replied. Smiling, I started the car and headed toward Forks High. I turned on the Ipod so we could listen to music on the way there, hoping it would calm my fraying nerves. Over the summer I had been with Bella nearly 24/7...now I was going to have to leave her for the day, alone and unprotected. The logical part of my brain knew she would be just fine, but the vampire being forced to separate from his mate was filled with anxiety. As I looked over at Isabella sitting in the passenger seat, my eyes ran up and down her beautiful body. I shifted in my seat, trying to gain some control. I blew out a breath, as I knew what was ahead of us.

I got out first, putting on my Ray Bans and walking around to help Isabella out of the car. Already everyone was looking our way - especially the young girls at first. Jessica and Angela stood next to each other, gawking. Jessica's thoughts were vile, imagining the things I could do to her. Angela's thoughts were kinder, thinking that Bella and I made a cute couple, and that she might need a friend to help her deal with everyone knowing she was mated to a vampire. I knew from the office that she was the only registry match attending school. Most covens home schooled their matches. I felt relieved that she would have someone like Angela.

Jessica was not the only one with vile thoughts. Mike Newton was definitely pushing his luck, his thoughts centering on how "hot" Bella was looking these days - that she had "some great curves." I clenched my fists, a growl building in my chest. I worked on control as we walked up to her classmates, reminding myself that killing Newton on the first day would be frowned upon.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica said, snapping her gum. "How was your summer?" Isabella saw her checking me out, and started leaning into me, sliding her arm around my waist. I suppressed a smile, enjoying the fact that she was protecting what was hers.

"It was good, really busy." Her answer was short; she was clearly annoyed at Jessica's obvious interest in me. Smiling at me, she continued, "This is my boyfriend, Edward."

"Hey, Edward, it's very nice to meet you," Jessica purred, giving me the once over.

She was repulsive. I suppressed a shudder, wanting to be nice to Bella's friends for her sake.

"Hello, Jessica. Nice to meet you. Hello to you, too, Angela." I smiled, my vampire lures making the young girl blush nervously.

"So, Bella, you'll have to tell me your secret." Jessica was staring at me while she asked.

"My secret?" Bella asked, confused.

"I simply have to know...how did a girl like you manage to snag yourself a vampire?"

"I didn't "snag" anything, Jessica," Bella replied, hurt by the implication.

I'd had enough of this girl. "Isabella is my mate, Jessica. We were matched by the Registry; our bond is unbreakable. I am incredibly lucky to call this beautiful creature mine. I thought you were taught about this in school. Perhaps you weren't paying attention?" I asked pointedly.

"Whoa, you mean the Registry's real?" Mike interjected. "I thought that was just a story the vampires told to justify taking humans into their covens."

I liked this boy less and less every moment that went by. I pinched my nose and closed my eyes, taking a moment to calm myself. I felt Isabella squeeze my hand, trying to calm me.

"It is very real, Mike. And vampires do not need to make excuses for our actions," I spat. "You'd do well to remember that." I added darkly, watching the fear in Mike's face with satisfaction.

"Ooooh!" Jessica gasped, ever oblivious. "That means there might be a sexy vampire for me, too! How exciting!"

I grimaced at the thought of anyone having to deal with Jessica for all eternity. I heard Isabella giggle, probably guessing my train of thought.

The bell finally rang, signalling the start of the day. As she turned to me to say goodbye, I pulled her into me, giving her a passionate kiss, right in front of everyone. They needed to understand now that Bella was mine. Their disgusting thoughts were as close as they would ever get to her. I broke the kiss soundly and backed away, leaving her breathless. I chuckled at her dazed look.

"Breathe, Isabella," I whispered, glad I could have that effect on her. "Have a great day at school, I will come by at lunch, love."

She nodded, and headed off to class with Angela.

As I got in my car and prepared to drive home, a familiar and unwelcome feeling swept over me - loneliness. I told myself I was being silly, but after a summer of Isabella's near constant companionship, I felt empty without her. Shaking off the feeling, I headed home. I needed to hunt if I was going to endure a crowded lunch room of teenage boys and their thoughts about my mate. I growled just thinking about it.

I felt much better after my hunt, which I'd followed with a run to burn off some of my anxious feelings. I needed to put together a lunch for Bella; cafeteria fare could hardly be considered food. I gathered a basket of her favorites and headed back to Forks High, bracing myself for the hour to come.

Bella was waiting for me outside, a bright smile on her face. While I was happy to be able to spend this time with my mate, I wasn't looking forward to an hour in a high school cafeteria. Bella sensed my tension.

"Edward, what's wrong? We don't have to…"

I stopped her with a finger to her lips. "I always want to spend time with you Bella. It's the others I'm not so crazy about." I explained.

"We don't have to eat inside," she volunteered. "Do you have a blanket in the car?"

I smiled, remembering Alice's insistence that I put a blanket in the trunk this morning. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," I replied.

"Let's go then," she said, tugging on my arm, pulling me over to a grassy area. "We'll have a picnic."

I stretched out on the blanket, watching her eat. She kept looking up, and it seemed like she wanted to say something, but kept stopping herself.

"What's on your mind, Bella? You know I can't read it. Please tell me," I urged.

"I know that you're worried, Edward," she began. "Worried about some human boy coming along and sweeping me off my feet. You need to stop."

"How can I? You are surrounded by them...they all want you," I interjected.

"Edward," she said, cupping my face in her hands, "that pull you feel, the one you always tell me about?"

"Yes?"

"I feel it, too," she whispered. "No one is going to take me away from you. I promise."

"Bella," I breathed, and swept her into my arms. "Thank you, sweetheart."

I held her until it was time for her to go back to class. She blew me a kiss as she walked into the building. I would be glad when the school year was over, and she could be with me all the time.

Just a few hours later my phone went off. Seeing it was Alice, I assumed she wanted to gloat about the blanket, so I silenced the call. My phone rang again shortly after. Assuming it was another call from Alice, I went to push disconnect, but saw that the call was from Bella. Pleased, I pressed the button to connect the call.

"Missing me already?" I teased.

"Edward!" It was Bella, and she was crying.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I asked frantically.

"Edward," she sobbed. "It's my mother…"

**A/N** - I wonder what's happened to Renee...I'd love to hear your thoughts! Reviews make me smile. :) -boo1414


	7. Chapter 6: The Underground

**Chapter 6**

**The Underground**

"Bella, where are you? I need to know that you're safe," I pleaded, pacing back and forth. _What the hell had happened?_ I wondered.

"S-School. I'm in front of the school," she sobbed.

"Bella, you left out the most important part! I need to know...are you safe?" I was crazy with worry, and would be until I had Bella back in my arms.

"Y-yes. I guess I am," she stammered.

"Isabella, I need you need to go to the office and stay there. Promise me you'll go there and wait for me."

"I promise. Please come, Edward. I need you." Her voice sounded so small; my heart clenched.

"I'm on my way, sweetheart. I'll be there before you know it. It will be ok," I tried to reassure her. I only wished I was as sure as I sounded. Crazy thoughts ran through my mind..._where was Renee? Why wasn't she back at home with her daughter? _I began running, knowing it would be faster than dealing with traffic this time of day. I quickly dialed my phone.

"Good afternoon, Forks High School." I recognized the voice as Mrs. Cope's.

"Mrs. Cope, this is Edward Cullen...Isabella Swan's mate," I began. "She is on her way to you right now. She is not to leave the office, under any circumstances, until I arrive. Is that clear?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Cullen. Is everything alright?"

"No, but it's not your concern." I snapped. "I will be there shortly. If Isabella is in anything less than perfect condition when I arrive, you will be very sorry," I warned, my patience at its end. I couldn't find it in myself to be polite. Something very bad had happened - right under her nose! I was angry I had to depend on her for my mate's safety, for even a short amount of time. Ignoring her stammered apologies, I hung up the phone and dialed Charlie.

"Forks Police Department, may I help you?"

"This is Edward Cullen - I need Chief Swan immediately. It's an emergency." I heard the sounds of someone dropping the phone and yelling for Charlie.

"Edward, what's happened?" Charlie demanded. "Has something happened to Bella?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "Isabella called me in tears, telling me something had happened to Renee." I heard a muttered curse on the other end of the line. "She's at school now - I'm on my way there as we speak. I'll bring her to your house...can you meet us there?"

"I'm on my way," he replied grimly.

When I arrived at Forks High, I saw several suitcases sitting outside the office. My expression darkened. _Had Renee tried to steal my Bella? _Just then, the door to the office opened. Bella came running out and jumped into my waiting arms. I took a moment to hold her close, burying my nose in her hair, drinking in her scent.

"Isabella, I know you're upset, but I need you to tell me what happened," I said softly. "Is Renee in trouble? If someone took her, we need to know so we can help her."

"Edward, Mom left us," she sobbed. "She tried to take me with her, but I wouldn't go. Some guy named Phil tried to shove me into a van, but I screamed. She left us. I can't believe she left us." She was clearly devastated. Fucking Renee. My worst fears had been confirmed. Not only had she left her family, but she'd tried to steal my mate!

"I need you to tell me everything she said, but not here," I replied. Scooping her up in my arms, I held her to one side, while I grabbed her bags with the other arm. I headed outside to find Alice, behind the wheel of Carlisle's Mercedes. This was one of those times I was thankful for my sister's gift. While Isabella climbed in the car, I loaded her suitcases into the trunk. I climbed in the back seat and pulled Bella close. There was no way she was leaving my sight anytime soon.

"Alice, could you bring us back to the Swan's, please?" I asked. "Charlie will be waiting for us."

"I know," she said grimly. "I'm so sorry I didn't see this in time, Edward. You know I would have told you…"

I cut her off. "I know, Alice. I don't expect you to be perfect. I have no doubt about your loyalties, sister." I tried my best to soothe Bella, rubbing my hands up and down her arms, humming softly in her ear. As we pulled up to the house, I saw Charlie's cruiser already parked in the drive.

As I walked up the drive with Isabella, Alice called out from the car, "I'll have everything ready, Edward." I nodded and continued toward the front door, thankful I had one less thing to worry about.

The front door swung open to reveal a panicked Charlie. "Bella, baby! What happened to your mother? I have deputies waiting, all you have to do is tell me who took her. I'll get her back, Bella, I promise."

Hearing his words, Bella began to cry again. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to tell him, sweetheart?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to say this more than once." Looking over at her father, she said, "I'm so sorry, Daddy. Mom left us."

_Earlier that afternoon_

_Bella_

_I sat on the front steps of the school, scanning the parking lot for Mom's car. Just then, a noisy, black van pulled up to the curb, a strange man at the wheel. I started to feel nervous...something wasn't right. The side door slid open and I saw my Mom seated inside._

"_Bella, honey, come on!" she called to me, patting the seat next to her. The strange man had gotten out of the car and was walking my direction. It was then I noticed my suitcases there in the van behind my Mom's seat._

"_Grab her, Phil! We're running out of time!" Mom called._

_Grab me? And who was Phil? Remembering all of Edward's warnings about strange men, I started to scream._

"_Shut up, Bella!" my Mom yelled. "We're trying to save you. Just get in the damn car."_

"_Save me? What are you talking about, Mom? And who is Phil?" I questioned, slowly backing away. I started to glance around me, trying to find a way to escape._

"_Did you really think I'd let that monster take you away?" Mom snorted derisively. "Your father may be alright handing you off to that walking corpse, but I'm not!"_

"_Edward is not a monster!" I yelled. "I love him!"_

_Mom gasped. "No, Bella...no! Don't say that."_

"_And what about Daddy?" I questioned. "How can you just leave him?"_

"_He left us the day you were born," she spat. "The day he agreed to give you to that...thing."_

"_Mom, don't do this, please…"_

_Phil took that moment to interrupt. "Renee, we've got to go. With or without her."_

_My mom nodded and hopped out of the van. "Bella, I'm leaving," she said, pressing something into my hand. I looked down and saw a small cell phone. "If you change your mind, use this to call me. Day or night...I'll answer. Goodbye, baby."_

_I stood there, tears streaming down my face, as I watched my mother unload my suitcases and climb back into the van. Once the door slid shut, Phil drove off, taking my mother with him. _

"_Bye, Mommy," I whispered. "I love you."_

Present

Edward

"Bella, sweetheart," I asked. "Do you still have the phone she gave you?"

"It's in my purse," Bella replied. "Why?"

I walked over to her purse, pulling out the phone. "Bella, I need you to be completely honest with me. Am I what you want?" It about killed me to ask, but I had to be sure. I would never force Bella to stay at my side. There would never be another, but she had to be with me willingly.

"I'm here, aren't I?" she asked. "Edward, come here," she said, motioning me to re-join her on the sofa. I sat down by her side.

"Edward, I love you. There's nowhere else I want to be."

"Thank God," I breathed. "That's all I needed to hear." With that I took the phone, crushing it into a thousand pieces.

"Edward!" Bella cried. "What are you doing? That was the only way I have to contact my mother."

"It's also an easy way for the Volturi to find her," I answered grimly. "I'm not doing this for her, I'm doing this because I know you love your mother. If they find out that she's gone underground…"

Bella gasped, finally understanding. She got up and walked to her father. Charlie just stood there, silent and broken. His thoughts were a jumble of grief and anger.

I stood up. "Charlie, I can't say how sorry I am," I began. "I'm afraid this is going to sound heartless, but I'm afraid I can't allow Bella to stay here any longer."

"What?!" Charlie roared. "What do you mean you can't allow her to stay here? This is her home!"

"Renee has demonstrated that she can't be trusted, Charlie. I can't leave Bella here, unprotected. I'm taking her home with me."

**A/N: Thanks for your patience, everyone. I've been going through some serious health issues. I hope you enjoyed the latest update. Leave me your thoughts! Reviews make me smile. ~boo1414**


	8. Chapter 7 Reassurance

**Chapter 7**

**Reassurance**

**Edward**

"The hell you will!" Charlie roared, stepping toward me.

"Charlie, you need to calm down," I reminded him. "Renee is the one who did this to you."

"You promised me, Edward. Please...don't take the only thing I have left," he pleaded.

"I understand your anger, Charlie. But please," I urged, "think about Isabella. We have no way of knowing what Renee has planned. What she is capable of. The only way I can guarantee her safety is to take her back home with me. The underground wouldn't dare attack an entire coven."

"You have brothers...can't they come here? Stand guard?" Charlie was grasping at straws. It was killing me to do this to the man. I held him in the highest regard, but my priority had to be Isabella.

"Don't you think your neighbors, the Volturi, might find it strange that all of a sudden, Isabella needs around the clock protection?" I reasoned. "They will be far more likely to understand that I got impatient, and took Bella early. I can't condone what Renee has done, Charlie, but I won't unleash the fury of the Volturi on her. It would break Bella's heart. Surely you see that?"

Charlie's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Take care of my little girl, Edward," he sighed. He turned and walked upstairs, shutting his bedroom door behind him.

I could hear Bella crying, and went to sit beside her. I held her in my arms, trying to reassure her. "This isn't goodbye, sweetheart. He can visit whenever he wants," I promised. I tipped her face up to look at me. "Please don't hate me for this. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm doing this for you."

"I don't hate you, Edward," Bella sniffled. "It's just that this is all such a mess. I still don't understand how my mother could do this. She had to have been planning this for a long time. I wonder now if I really knew her at all."

"I agree that she had to have planned this for some time, Bella. We will have to be careful not to draw the attention of the Volturi," I cautioned. "They are starting to crack down on the underground movement. I don't want you caught up in a mess of your mother's making."

"I guess I'd better start packing," Bella sighed, standing up. She looked so sad. My anger with Renee burned like a hot flame, but I knew I could never act on it. Not without hurting Bella. But I would do whatever I could to help repair the damage that woman created.

"Would you like it if I invited your father to come stay with us?" I asked. "I'm sure Esme would be happy to make up one of the guest rooms."

"Really?" Bella exclaimed. "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would, sweetheart. Why don't you go ask him?" I urged.

She ran upstairs to her father's room, but wasn't gone long. Unfortunately, there was no convincing Charlie to come with us. He said he needed some time alone to think. Tonight would be a sad night for both Bella and her father.

The ride to my house was a quiet one. I wished I knew how to bring back the happy, smiling Bella that I loved so much. I guessed it would take a lot of time and TLC before that happened. I'd made sure my family cleared out of the house for the night. She had been to my house before, but only when my family was out. Bella didn't need the added pressure of meeting my family for the first time, on top of everything else.

When we pulled up to the house, I told Bella to head on up to my room, while I brought in her bags. "I'll run a bath for you...you can take some time to relax." I suggested.

"That sounds perfect," she replied, walking into the house.

I followed behind, carrying her bags, surprised to find her still standing in the doorway of my room. Her eyes were as big as saucers. I wondered what the problem was...she had been here before. Usually she headed right for my sofa, making herself at home. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. In the place where my sofa once sat, stood an enormous, four poster bed. It dominated the room, with its reinforced metal frame, fluffy comforter, and a seemingly endless number of feather pillows.

"You bought a bed."

"Bella, I didn't…we don't have to..." I stammered, hoping I could convince her I hadn't set all of this up.

"Alice," she surmised. She looked over at my panicked face, and started to giggle. Relief washed over me.

"If she wasn't already dead, I'd kill her," I muttered, making her laugh all the more. "How about that bath? I'll go run the water," I offered hopefully.

"Yes, please," she replied. "I'll be right in."

When the tub was ready, I left to give Bella some privacy. My eyes were black at the thought of Bella, warm and naked in the other room. I tried my best to think of other things, but wasn't having much success.

"Edward?" I heard her call. "Come sit with me?"

Dear God, I thought. Is she trying to kill me? I walked into the bathroom to find her waiting in the tub.

"Will you wash my hair for me?" she asked. "I just...I need someone to take care of me," she said, her voice cracking.

I was on the edge of the tub in an instant, and took my time, lovingly caring for my mate. Once she was clean, I brought over a large, fluffy towel, and her robe, telling her, "I'll be in our room when you're ready, sweetheart."

I pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt while I waited. I could hear her brushing her teeth and hair. When she finally joined me, she looked so small and sad there in her robe. I pulled her into my arms and held her. "What do you need?" I asked. "Tell me how to help."

She pulled back to look at me. "I need to feel loved, wanted. It probably sounds stupid, but I'm feeling so worthless. How could she leave so easily, Edward?"

"You are not worthless," I growled. "Climb up into bed, Isabella. Let me show you just how wonderful you are."

She nodded, slipping off her robe to reveal a pretty little pajama set. I pulled back the covers and she climbed underneath. I noticed the controls for a heated mattress pad...Alice had thought of everything. I turned it on the keep her warm. I scooted down under the covers and sat at Bella's feet, while she looked at me in confusion.

"I'm going to tell you everything I love about you," I explained. Leaning down, I ran my nose along her tiny foot, kissing the instep. "I love that you are just a bit clumsy," I teased. "These little feet are always tripping over something." That earned me a small smile. Moving up, I placed a kiss on her abdomen and said, "I love that one day you might carry our child within you - something no vampire could ever give me." I looked up to see Isabella fighting tears, hopefully happy ones. Placing a kiss over her heart, I said, "From the moment you knew what I was, you opened your heart to me, let me love you, and gave love in return. Such a beautiful gift, Isabella." I said, moving up so we were face to face. "And last, but not least," I said, placing a kiss on her temple, "your mind. Not only are you smart and funny, you are the only being in this world that is silent to me. With you, the noise falls away. With you, I find peace." I reached up and gently brushed a tear from Isabella's cheek. "Happy tears?" I asked, hopefully.

"So happy," she replied. "I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you, too, darling. Always remember just how special you are. You will never be worthless. To me, you are everything."

With that I snuggled in behind her, holding her close until she finally fell asleep.

Carlisle

Since Edward asked the family to give Isabella some space on her first night in the house, I decided to head into the office for a while. God knows I had enough paperwork to keep me busy. It seemed like I spent more of my time filling out reports for the Volturi than I did on actual science.

I walked into the building and headed down the hall toward my office, only to find myself face to face with the last person on earth I wanted to see. Why had I come to the office again?

"Carlisle! Just who I was looking for," Aro exclaimed.

"Aro, I hope you'll understand, but I have an experiment going, and the timing is critical," I lied, hoping he would keep on moving.

"Oh, I think you'll make time for this," he replied, holding out a large manilla envelope.

A/N: What do you suppose Aro is up to now? I'd love to hear your thoughts! ~boo1414


End file.
